


You're a Good Angel.

by GraceMoriarty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMoriarty/pseuds/GraceMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of the Winchester's figures it out, how easy will it be to tell the Angel of the Lord how he feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Good Angel.

Dean walked into the bunker that afternoon looking for something specific, not just something but someone. He stormed his way around scaring his brother. “Dude you okay??” Sam asked concerned. Dean didn't answer he just kept walking. He finally got to his destination. The bedroom of the angel. He knocked on the door, a little too hard. Cas opened it.   
“Dean? Are you -” He got cut off my Dean shoving him into the room. Dean slammed the door closed and stared at the dark haired angel.   
“I have to have a word with you blue eyes!” Cas just nodded scared on what was going on. “I-I think you are great,” Was what came out out of the hunter's mouth next. He suddenly stopped talking, thinking about what he just said. His eyes drifted down flustered. “Umm, No. Castiel your dumb face is umm...” Dean started again. Cas shook his head confused.   
“Dean? What are you trying to say??” Cas asked trying to get him back on track.   
“Shut up, I'm trying to say something,” Dean snapped back. “Castiel your face is wonderful.” Dean was taken back again with what came out of his mouth. He could flirt with woman in his sleep, but trying to confess his love to Cas was hard as hell. He shook his head. “Since you pulled me out of hell I... umm..” He forgot his words. “Your eyes. Your hair, your trench coat, your face, your voice. Cas do you see what I am saying?” He asked trying to get get Cas to understand what he meant.   
“No.” Cas said bluntly.  
“Ugh. You are making this difficult.” He pointed at Cas. “You, you are awesome,” God why couldn't he just come out and say it. “You are a good angel,” What the hell? “Cas!!!” He ended up just yelling in frustration. He started to pace the room. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't think gay either. “Cas, we are friends. We have been for a while now,” He ended up stating.   
“Yes, Dean.” Cas said back to him. “Dean why are you so frustrated?”   
“Because of you, Cas!!” He yelled making Cas look sad. He ran up to him and took a hold of his shoulders. “No, no, no!! Don't be sad.” He said trying to get him happy again. Now Castiel just looked confused.   
“Dean, you are giving me mixed emotions right now,”   
“Yea yea I know. Sorry. Let me try again.” The hunter stared into his blue eyes. “Cas when I look at you I can't think. You make me get butterflies in my stomach,”   
“Dean, that's not physically possible,” Cas stated in monotone.   
“What? No Cas. Never mind. Cas you make me happy. You make me think there is more to life than just demons, and monsters.” Dean sat down on Cas's desk and looked at his hands. “What I am trying to say is, I like you and would you give me the honor to go out get some pie with me tonight?” He looks up to Cas who all of sudden became red and smiling.  
“Oh Dean, you could have just said that. You are wonderful too. Yes, I would love to go get some pie with you tonight,” Cas smiled at the hunter. Dean perked up and laughed. “I like you too Dean, always have.” Cas adds.   
“You like me too?” Dean asked even though he just heard it.   
“Yes, Dean.”   
“Because that's the best damn news I've gotten,” Dean says staring at the angel. He then put his arms around the trench coated man and started to laugh again. “C'mon Cas, let's get some pie,” And with that the hunter and his angel left hand in hand out the bunker not listening to Sam's questions.


End file.
